kevin_smithfandomcom-20200214-history
Mooby the Golden Calf
. ]] Mooby the Golden Calf is a fictional children's television character created by Kevin Smith that is featured throughout the View Askewniverse, most notably in the films Dogma and Clerks II. The anthropomorphic cow, a reference to the Old Testament story of the golden calf that was worshipped as a graven idol, parodies Barney the dinosaur and elements of Disney. Mooby even has his own theme song, a la the "Mickey Mouse Club March," with lyrics suggesting demands of veneration and worship.News Askew: [The View Askew WWWBoard Summaries] The Mooby empire Mooby first appears in Dogma, which includes a scene detailing her history: In 1989, a former kindergarten teacher created the character, who was first featured on a local television program. Two years later, the Complex Corporation purchased Mooby and broadcast the show nationally as The Mooby Fun-Time Hour. Other Mooby products mentioned in the scene include 16 records, two feature films, eight prime-time specials, videotapes, at least one CD, Mooby Magazine, and Mooby World theme parks on both coasts. Plans for a pay-per-view special, A Very Mooby Christmas, are also discussed. Dogma also features the first appearance of Mooby's fast-food restaurants, which are also featured in Jay and Silent Bob Strike Back, as well as serving as the backdrop to much of Clerks II. Sidekicks A few other characters are mentioned in the lyrics of the "Mooby the Golden Calf" song, and appear on posters in the boardroom scene of Dogma: * Pat-Pat, "the king of all the monkeys" * Surly, "the duck who won't fly south" * Enoch, "the Bible-quoting aardvark" * Little Eddie Dentures, "the cat inside your mouth" In the Askewniverse ''Dogma * After reading about the Mooby media empire, fallen angels Bartleby and Loki pay a visit to Mooby Corp. headquarters. The two burst into a meeting and accuse the board of raising up the golden calf as a false idol; citing that and a multitude of other sins, Loki opens fire and kills all of the directors, sparing the single female director who has been deemed innocent (save for not replying with a "God bless you" to Loki's sneeze). He then offers her gum. * The main characters eat breakfast at a Mooby's restaurant (complete with playground equipment shaped like a meat grinder). * Silent Bob wears a Mooby cap throughout this movie, as well as ''Jay and Silent Bob Strike Back and Clerks II. * Rufus wears purple Mooby pyjamas while on the train to New Jersey. * The blood-splattered golden Mooby statue from the boardroom scene is on display at Smith's Red Bank, New Jersey comic book store, Jay and Silent Bob's Secret Stash, which sells Mooby-themed figurines, clothing and other merchandise. * The "Mooby the Golden Calf" theme song is heard in the film and appears on its soundtrack. ''Clerks: The Animated Series * In "The Last Episode Ever", a fan at the comic-con is wearing a Mooby's shirt. Jay and Silent Bob Strike Back * Jay uses the "Moobynet" kiosk at a Mooby's restaurant to read and respond to Internet message-board postings. He and Silent Bob also meet Sissy, Chrissy, Missy and Justice at the restaurant. * The Mooby statue at the front of the Mooby's has the same pose as the Buddy Christ statue from ''Dogma. * Silent Bob is seen wearing a Mooby hat throughout the film, purchased in the comic book series "Chasing Dogma". * During the backlot chase, a costumed Mooby character is accidentally shot while taping a TV special. * The theme song lyrics are changed to "Who's a friend to the people with the munchies" ''Clerks II * After the Quick Stop burns down, Randal Graves and Dante Hicks relocate to a Mooby's fast-food restaurant. Their decision to apply for jobs at the store, and first few days of employment, are documented in "Where's the Beef?", a short comic book released close to the film's 2006 premiere. * The restaurant's slogan is "I'm eating it," a reference to McDonald's "I'm lovin' it" campaign. Design According to the ''Clerks II DVD commentary, Mooby was designed to be, "As close to Mickey Mouse as possible without us getting sued." Also it may be based on the golden cow idol from judaism which like mobby was gold, a cow, and stole faith from god. See also * Moola the Cash Cow References Category:Culture Category:Characters